The Vampire Diaries: Masquerade vol 1: Grasped
by Peyton Anne Ellie
Summary: Damon comes back to Fell's Church with some dark and dangerous friends, and they threaten to kill Stefan, and not only take Elena and her soul, but the rest of Fell's Church to be under his reign for the rest of eternity!
1. Chapter 1

**(NOTE: I dont own anything that is or is related to The Vampire Diaries (TVD) by L. J. Smith! Everything goes to her, and only her! Hopefully no one excepts this but fan fiction, and just reading for enjoyment! Anyone who gives me credit for TVD, they will be noted by the ppl of ! Enjoy!! haha  
P.S. my story is fictional! Nothing has been from L.J. Smith's mind! I'm not taking anything from her stories, and if I am, please tell me about it and I'll take it out of the story! Please know that all I am taking, more like borrwing for my own joy, are the characters! I don't know all the characters I shall use, but right now I'm thinking pretty much all of them! Please enjoy, feedback required and or optional!)  
Peyton Anne EllieThe Vampire Diaries**

The Masquerade

**Vol. One: Grasped  
_**

**(1)  
**_October 23rd, 2009  
Dear Diary,_

_Whatever life had in store for me, I'd never  
expected it to be like this! Today at school,  
I went to Stefan's locker, like always, and he  
looked...different. He dressed in nothing but  
sweats and a jacket, I was sure that was it  
cause when he bent down to pick up his books  
from the bottom of his locker I could see inside  
his jacket as it swayed down in front of him.  
It was ilke the only reason why he came today  
was because of me. Or the fact that he wanted  
a healthy school record. I asked him if he was  
okay, and he said he was fine. I knew not to  
push the limits with him cause then he'd be  
distant from me for a little while like I sometimes  
did. He closed his locker and looked at me.  
He said he really was fine, I guess I send out  
a wave of re-questioning in my eyes which set  
him off, and he walked away without a good-bye.  
I hung there for a minute until Bonnie came running  
up behind me, grabbing my arm and pulling me off to  
class, but otherwise I would have stayed there for the  
rest of the day, or at least until he returned for his  
other books. After class I ran by, and he wasn't there.  
I left and checked back all the way till the end of the  
day, and when I went there after final bell, he  
was a no show. I left sad, but invited Bonnie  
and Meredith over to my house for a FridayNight Movie Fest! I rented a bunch of scary  
movies for tonight! I got Stephen King's "IT",  
Sam Ramsy's "Drag Me To Hell", and some other  
ones that are old and new. Aunt Judith and Uncle,  
which by the way got married one month ago tomorrow,  
Bob are staying at a very nice hotel downtown for  
there honeymoon, and they gave the house for the  
s, including my little sister, and I to take care of  
till they got back Sun. Aunt Judith already got the  
approval from Bonnie's and Meredith's mom to stay  
till Sun., and my sister convinced her friends mom,  
along with Aunt Judith, to let her stay till Sun. morning.  
Of course I have Stefan's cell number, but if he wasn't ok,  
if he wasn't and just trying to pass by on what he wanted  
to be, I didn't want to budge and intrude and make him do  
something irrational. I guess I'll have to wait for his call or text...  
...or just finally get the guts enough to do it myself!  
~Elena_

Elena Gilbert closed her diary, and put it under her pillow that was propping her up against the wall of the window seat she was sitting in.

"My god, Elena!" Meredith said, entering my room.

"We wondered where you were!" Bonnie added, coming in right behind Meredith.

Good thing I stopped writing. I thought. Otherwise I'd have to tell a long story...again!

"I'm sorry I just," My eyes flicked to the door as the doorbell rang. "I'll tell you in a minute," I said, got up, and ran down the stairs to the front door before the guest got all antsy and started ing me off by ringing the doorbell over and over.

"Hello?" I said, opening the door and I stopped, frozen. And there he was, the one that makes my dreams worth going to sleep extra early for, the one that makes me smile, the one that makes me feel safe and at home. The one that fills me with nothing but 100 joy.  
Stefan.

"Elena," He said, his voice drowning all sound out.

"Stefan," I said, crossing my arms in the open doorway.

"Listen," He began, trying to come in, but I didn't move, so he stopped. "I'm sorry about today, and I realize you must be a little mad and definatly confused, but...I had something going on that was keeping myself to...well, myself." He tried to enter again, but with no success.

"Stefan," I moved the door till it was touching the wall. "Why don't you come in for a while, and we can talk in my room."

Stefan looked at me for a minute, and then entered slowly as if ready to jump back any second. He finally walked more normal as he passed me. I knew it was foolish of me to get all mad and upset over him not talking to me. I mean, being a pushy friend and being his shadow 24/7 could get annoying and split us up! So I decided to keep my pace steady and cool in the discussion coming up soon. I watched the back of his jacket, which by the way was the same one he wore today at school, along with the same sweats he still had on that swished under him as he walked. I followed him up the stairs and into my room where and shocked Meredith and Bonnie left the room, knowing we needed to be alone right now, and they gave me an approving smile with a -up as they passed me out my bedroom door.

"So," Stefan said as I closed the door behind me, and locking it that way no intruders. "What do you wanna' talk about?"

"I'm not sure..." I began, sitting back on the window seat, feeling the diary beneath the pillow as I pushed my bare feet against it. I swallowed a lump that just formed in my throat, hoping he wouldn't see it and ask what's in it. "But I do want to know something," He looked at me, taking a seat on my bed.

"And that is?" He asked.

"Why your'e wearing sweats and nothing but a jacket," I looked at him, afraid that'd he'd laugh and say its what normal people do. If there's one thing I knew about Stefan, it was his clothes and his personality, along with other things as well, but those were the top two.

And he didn't, smile I mean, his face just stayed the same, but I could tell he was looking for the right answer. Finally, he took a breath and looked past me and out the window where it started to rain. I couldn't help but notice that he really felt uncomfertable talking about this, but he knew he'd have to sooner or later. Right now would be the best. I thought, and it was as if he heard me, cause the next minute he was talking.

"This morning, I woke up to my alarm clock, as usual, and I felt...different! I mean, not sick different cause I never get sick," He kept his eyes to whatever held his attention outside. "But different as if...The world grew darker! Like something has died that made this world worth enjoying. I felt that little pinch of pain in my center, thinking that maybe something happened to you," He paused, choking back visible tears that he didn't try hiding. "I brushed that thought away, and I had to see you as soon as possible so I grabbed a jacket and slouching pants that you call sweats, and just headed out the door with my school stuff. I stopped by your house, hoping to catch you to see if you were home, but you weren't."

I couldn't stand this, I had to say something, otherwise he'd go insane with my silence till he finished. "Look, Stefan," I said, walking towards him. "I'm sorry," I put my head on his shoulder and he stood up then.

"No, it's fine. I mean I probably should have called before coming over and missing you. I checked my phone, and realized it was too late to go back home and change, so I just went to school like this." Stefan finished and I nodded, taking a quick glance at my diary I could barely see underneath the window chair pillow. "But the reason why I didn't talk much, was that what if something did happen to you? I couldn't stand the thought." He crossed my room, starting for the door.

"Wait!" I blurted out, and he stopped. "Don't, don't go," I got up and walked to him, stopping just a foot behind.

"It's okay, Elena, I need to go, your friends are waiting." Stefan said, and unlocked the door and walked out of my room. I followed him, sighing with relief he didn't read my diary, and caught up with him just as he got to the front door. I touched his shoulder, hoping he wouldn't explode in my face, and he didn't. He just stopped, standing still.

"It's fine, you can stay awhile, they don't mind," Speaking of Bonnie and Meredith, I thought as they popped up right behind Stefan and I.

"Yeah, we're totally cool with it!" Meredith agreed and I turned my head, giving her a leave-us-alone-for-a-moment-please look. They nodded and went back into the living room.

"No," He opened the door and took a step onto the porch, my hand sliding down his back. "I'll call you later." And with that, he was gone. He climbed into his car, backed out of my driveway, and headed down the road without a word. No goodbye, no hug, no kiss.

I stood in the doorway, cold and teary eyed. I closed the door as his back head lights disappeared around a bend in the road, and went back upstairs to put my diary away. Plus I wanted some time alone to either wipe the tears away, or just let the tears flow. Either way, Stefan Salvatore is on my mind. And I bet I'm on his.  
___________________________________________________________________

**(2)**


	2. Chapter 2

The Vampire Diaries

masquerade

vol. 1: Grasped

----PeytonAnneEllie----

**(2)**

_Still October 23__rd__, 2009 (about 10:00 p.m.)_

_Dear Diary,_

_Stefan came over today, which was totally unexpected! He told me why he was all...different and I understood completely; but in a touching and girlfriend way. He said he woke up this morning, feeling different, as if the world had grown darker and that something bad had happened to me. He wanted to make sure I was ok, so he just threw on a jacket and sweats and came to my house, but didn't catch me in time. So he went to school, realizing he had no time to go back and change. And as the day went on, he was hurt by the thought of something bad happening to me. He didn't stay long, which I wondered why since Bonnie, Meredith and I invited him to, but he left anyway. He said he's gonna call me later, so that's good. Just as long as he's not feeling that way anymore. But Meredith had too much fun before we did, and is now sleeping on the couch. Bonnie is making some chocolate pie Aunt-Judith bought for tonight since I don't like baking that much. I came up here to "use the bathroom" when really I needed to tell you about what happened earlier. I need to hurry though cause Bonnie called up the steps that the pie is almost done. So I gotta put in what I need to say-and fast! Even though Stefan left I feel that some part of him is here, with us in the room. Or at least in the room(s) I'm in. Oh no, Bonnie's coming up the stairs! I'll talk to you later._

Elena Gilbert capped her pen, and threw pen and diary under he bed, just as Bonnie walked in.

"Hey, the pie is ready, and looking delicious!" Bonnie said, and threw a pillow to me. "Ready to wake Meredith up?"

"Oh, yeah!" I said, grabbing the pillow before it hit me in the face.

"Let's do it!" Bonnie said, grabbing my hand and pulling me down the steps quietly. "On the count of three," Bonnie whispered, going behind the couch, pillow over head, ready to strike at the sound of three.

I walked in front of the couch, lifted the pillow, and mouthed the numbers. "One....Two....Three!"

We pulled our pillows down with such force, knocking Meredith twice in the back.

She didn't move.

"Deep sleeper?" Bonnie asked and I had an idea.

"Follow my lead," I replied and started wacking the crap out of Meredith, and then Bonnie joined in.

We kept on hitting her with the pillows until finally Meredith's eyes opened and she jumped up, chasing Bonnie around the couch.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you did that," Meredith switched her line of attack after me and I stopped her by hitting her face with the pillow.

"We just," I said through laughs. "Wanted to see if you wanted pie!"

"Well," Meredith thought. "What flavor?"

"Chocolate," Bonnie said, watching Meredith comb her hair with her fingers.

"Well," Meredith pushed me into the couch and I fell on my back into the plush, soft cushions. "I guess I can! I get first piece though!" Bonnie chased after Meredith into the kitchen, and I dropped my pillow, following after them, waiting for a squeal of laughter.

"How big of a piece?" Bonnie asked as I entered the room.

"Medium," I said and she cut me a good sized piece of chocolate that was looking to die for!

We ate in the living room, Bonnie and Meredith were on the floor while I was on the couch, back turned to the window. And even though I knew we were alone, I could feel eyes staring at me, at the back of my head. Watching, staring, waiting. Every once and a while, I'd turn back there and look out the window, but each time nobody was there. Just a big black abyss of darkness.

It was a new moon tonight, and there wasn't any stars out so its darker outside than normal. At first I figured the pair of eyes were watching me, just making sure Bonnie, Meredith and I are okay, belonged to Stefan. Which for a little while I took in aw, but then I remembered the feeling this pair of eyes had on me. They were locked on me, barely looking away, just to return there stare or look onto me again. I remembered this feeling before, but it's been so long, that I forget who the pair of eyes belong to!

But every time I'd feel the eyes on me, they grew...darker, and more dangerous as if ready to...burst through the window and just kidnap me, taking me to there place, or just somewhere, and enthral me to do whatever they desired. But, of course that would never happen. But then again, last year, the first year I met Stefan Salvatore, strange things I thought that would never happen, well, happened! So I could never be too sure on what could happen next.

I turned my head towards the window, and saw a brief quick flash of movement. I quickened my slow turning curious look, and saw that they headed for the shadows of the trees and the house. I got up, walking behind Meredith and Bonnie, who were so deeply involved with DRAG ME TO HELL, that they didn't notice. I made my way to every door and window around the house, locking them, or just making sure they were locked, and if not, I did lock them. I did the upstairs first, that way they didn't climb in on me or anything, and made my way down to the rest of the house.

I finished upstairs, and headed down the steps towards the kitchen, locking the door as I passed, not wanting to go down to the basement in case they were down there.

I made it into the kitchen, and locked the windows, the door to the garage, and the sliding glass door, and sighing in relief in return. And as I made my way back to the living room, a hand clamped over my mouth and nose, deafening my screams.

"Hello, lover," A very familiar voice said behind me. I knew this voice very well, ever since last year, and I made sure to never forget the face, the voice the... _eyes._

I had forgotten the eyes! And now I'm paying the price for it...and he knew that

Damon knew I had forgotten, that's why he was so obsessed with me. In looking or staring at me any chance he could.

And now, was the last time I'd ever see anything ever again.

....

He tilted my head to the side, and moved in for the sucking, and I knew this would be it. He had to avenge his loss of my soul from last year, and now he is. Taking my life, then Bonnie's and Meredith, moving onto Stefan. Or maybe he did it the other way around, Stefan, Bonnie, Meredith. Either way, I'd be dead long enough before finding out.

My eyes were looking at the walls, then the ceiling, and now the floor, trying to get a scream through his fingers. Trying to signal help....But help never came.


	3. Chapter 3

The Vampire Diaries

masquerade

vol. 1: grasped

----PeytonAnneEllie

**(3)**

I could feel his breath against my skin, hot and moist, ready to take the blood that was pumping helplessly in my veins and throughout my body. And then, I was up against a wall. The release on me was gone, and I was able to move freely. Though I didn't take long with my celebration party inside me; I quickly turned around to see the face of Damon.

And he just laughed, hard!

"What? That wasn't funny!" I said, gripping my neck, making sure he wouldn't try.

"Actually," He said, still laughing. "It was quite funny."

"Well not to me," I said, hoping Bonnie and Meredith didn't walk in on this.

"I just wanted to say my welcomes back," Damon said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Welcomes back for what?" I asked and he smiled.

"Oh, well if you don't know, now you do, I've moved back to Fell's Church!" Damon threw his hands in the air like _oh my god! What a shocker!!! _And made a shocking face to go along with his gesture.

"You're not serious," I said, getting a little bit worried. "Are you?"

"Yes, in fact I am," He crossed towards the kitchen table, and sat on it, keeping his eyes on me. "What," He crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't I get a hug?"

"Get out of here," Bonnie's voice was nothing but calm as I turned my head to see her and Meredith standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Aw, look, its Bonnie and Meredith. Bring it in guys," Damon got off the table, walking towards them, arms stretched out, ready to receive a hug.

"EW," Meredith shrieked and pulled back fast, along with Bonnie.

"Damon, I think it'd be best if you just left," I said, shocked by how calm it sounded.

"Yeah," A familiar voice said, making all of our heads turn to see who it was. "You're not welcome!"

Stefan.

"Oh my god, what a reunion!" Damon said, walking to Stefan and stopping ten feet away. "You don't wanna miss your brother on his welcome back party do ya'?"

"What?" Stefan asked, looking confused.

"He's moved back to Fell's Church," I answered and Stefan's eyes grew big.

"What?" Bonnie and Meredith asked in unison, as I stared at Stefan who was shocked, as was the rest of us.

"Haha, congratulations?" Meredith wondered and Damon clapped his hands.

"That's right!" Damon let out a quick spill of laughter.

"Get out," Stefan said, moving towards me and the girls.

"Aw, is brother Stefan angry?" Damon asked in a babyish tone.

"No," Stefan whispered. "I'm just not going to let you anywhere near Elena and her friends or family. Let alone me! Or at least, let alone me while I'm with Elena, her friends, or her family."

"Well," Damon's mood went serious and darker. And more dangerous. "If you do wanna talk, any of you, you know where to find me." Even though Damon was talking to all of us, he really meant Stefan and I.

Damon circled back around, and walked out of the sliding glass door where he probably got in. I looked at Bonnie who hugged a worried Meredith, wearing the mask of worry herself. I looked up at Stefan who kept watching as the sliding glass door shut closed for the final time tonight. Or hopefully, at least.

"Oh, Stefan," I said, throwing my arms around him. And I didn't even notice he was still wearing the jacket and sweats.

"It's okay, get back to your party or whatever you guys were doing." Stefan said, letting me go.

"Can you stay?" I asked. "Just in case..."

"Of course," Stefan pulled me back into a hug, and off we went to the living room after Bonnie ran to the sliding glass door and locked it, closing all the curtains as well.

_____________________________________________________

Later that night, around two in the morning, I woke up to the sound of thunder. The light shone brightly into my eyes, and I then noticed the girls and I, was Stefan still also?, were still in the living room. The TV was regular TV, Dish network my Aunt-Judith got for Meredith and I Margaret and I were complaining so much on how normal TV (the one with only +10 channels on it) was really boring. I noticed a re run of _Buffy The Vampire Slayer_ was on, and it was the episode where Buffy had to kill her vampire boyfriend Angel (who was now Angelus) from bringing forth Acathla tosweep the world in hell! I grabbed the buttons and switched it to _Spongebob Squarepants_.

I shuddered at the thought as the image of me sticking a sword through Stefan's chest crossed through my mind. I would never do that. I thought, and got up to use the restroom. But before I went, I noticed Stefan wasn't here, and that made me wonder three things.

1.) Is Stefan still here?

2.) Did Stefan go talk to Damon?

3.) Why would Stefan leave?

Maybe he's using the restroom, or trying to get something to drink. I thought and made my way to the kitchen first, turning on the lights to every place that had them that way I could see. I checked the kitchen first, and he wasn't in there. I then made my way up the steps to the bathroom and saw it was vacant. Though as I did enter the bathroom there was a note stuck to the mirror that read

**Dear Elena,**

**Sorry but I had to go see Damon and talk to him about what happened earlier tonight. I don't know what time it is when you'll get this, but hopefully I'll get back before you read this. But if you do, just be careful, and don't worry. I'll be back soon enough, trust me. I know you'll be fine, just make sure you don't go outside or anywhere till I get back.**

**With love,**

**Stefan**

My heart sunk into the pit of my stomach as I realized Stefan left to go see Damon and talk things out. I kept the note there, to make it look like I had never seen it and/or read it. I didn't want to, either. I wanted to run back downstairs and into Stefan's arms, knowing I was safe....But I already got the note and he's not here at the moment so I might as well go back downstairs and get some sleep...or at least watch some TV.

I headed back downstairs, not needing to use the restroom anymore, and sat on the couch, wrapping myself in a cover cocoon, and started to watch some TV.

_______________________________________________

"You know that what you're doing here is selfish right?" My voice was cold, with no pity at all!

"Of course I do," He looked at me and gave me that evil, but filled with joy look. "Which is why, I'm doing it!"

"_Damon_!" I said, arms crossed across my chest.

"Good job, Stefan! You can identify names now! Soon you'll learn how to count." Damon said, full of sarcasm no doubt.

"Why did you even come back?" I asked and Damon's smile faded.

"Cause I need it! Her, blood, everything! I need whatever I can to make us happy!"

"Us?" I asked and Damon went on.

"I first need to decide weather to suck her dry, or make her mine! Then I need to get rid of some people," Damon hesitated, and looked at me with eyes of hate. "Then I need to do some other last justifications before I finally make my move!"

"Damon....Damon....DAMON!" I shouted and Damon looked at me with a smile.

"You know what? It's getting pretty late," Damon crossed the room to the front door. "I need to go." He took a step out and I just stood there, watching the door close. But then Elena crossed my mind and I ran out the door, to not only see Damon was gone, but to get back to Elena's before she woke up. I locked the front door behind me, and raced towards Elena's.

___________________________________________

I opened the front door with the key I borrowed from Elena's key-chain. I then locked it behind me to see light coming in from the living room. And then following it was laughter. I peered in and saw that Elena and the girls were laughing and having a good time.

Guess they woke up. I thought and entered the room with a smile.

"Stefan!" Elena jumped up from the couch, throwing the TV remote to Meredith, and ran towards me, jumping up into my arms.

"Hey," I hugged her tightly and then she pressed her face to mine, and I put my lips to hers.

"Ugh!" I heard Bonnie say.

"Get a room you face suckers!" Meredith added and Elena laughed, turning to stick her tongue out at the girls.

I set Elena back down, and she lead me to her room upstairs.

"So I guess you got my note then, didn't you?" I asked her as she jumped onto her bed.

"Yes, and I was hurt at first, but I just wished you would've woken me up to tell me that in person." She answered and he crossed over to sit on the window seat.

"Well, I'm sorry," I began and my eyes fell to something on the floor. "What's this?" I bent down and reached under Elena's bed.

"Is it a spider?!" I heard her say and I said no.

"It's a..." I grabbed it and pulled it out from under her, and looked at the cover. "A diary."

"Uh..." Elena grabbed it from me, and sat on it. "That's private." She said, her face flushing furious colors of red and I smiled.

"A diary, huh?" I asked and she was quiet for a moment, and then nodded.

"Yeah, it's the only way to keep the good memories in my life..." She pulled it out from under her and shut it by winding a rubber band string around a plastic circle that held the papers closed.

"Even the bad ones..." I finished and she nodded. "Listen," I was changing the subject for an obvious reason. "Let's talk."

"About?" She said, getting up and putting the diary on the window seat.

I waited for her to sit back down on the bed before I answered. "Anything," I scooted closer too her and then laid back on her bed. "Just, fill the silence."

"Okay," Elena bent down and pressed her lips onto mine, and I knew then that the silence was most definitely filled.


	4. Chapter 4

The Vampire Diaries

masquerade

vol. 1: grasped

----PeytonAnneEllie

**(4)**

_October 23__rd__, 2009 (more like October 24__th__, 2009 since its three in the morning)_

_Dear Diary,_

_Many things have happened in the past hours. Like for one, Damon came back. And right now I'm pretty mad about it. He wants Elena, and I can't let that happen! Elena is with Bonnie and Meredith at the moment, I'm writing this on a piece of notebook paper I swiped off of Elena's desk, along with a black pen. I will add this later with the rest of my entries I have on my book shelf at home. Damon said he wants Elena. He needs to decide right now to either suck her dry or make her his. If I could, I would take Elena way from Fells Church, but I know that's not what she wants. We discussed this conversation a few minutes ago. She said that she doesn't wanna run from Damon, and she doesn't know what Damon had said (yet!), but she does know that she doesn't wanna run. Cause usually the good guys who are afraid of losing do, and then they end up getting caught and in an life-or-death scenario and we don't wanna go through that. So Elena and I have decided to stay here, along with Damon. But the reason why I'm writing this entry, it because earlier this morning when Damon and I were talking, he said "us" in one of his sentences. I questioned him about it, but he didn't hear me and continued! He says that he needs Elena, to kill me, and then go on to the others. But I just don't know who the others are. Let alone "us". I want to know what Damon's up to, but that would involve operation-duck-and-cover and I don't think Elena, or I, would approve. Right now the girls are downstairs giggling to each other. While I'm "using the restroom" so I've got to hurry. All that I know is that Damon Salvatore, also known as my brother or the evil twin or the other Salvatore...well to me anyways, has a plan that is growing newer and newer by the second...and all we can do, is wait._

_~Stefan_

Stefan Salvatore put the pen back on Elena Gilbert's desk, and folded the sheet of notebook paper he had swiped off of Elena's desk into a tiny square, and then pocketed it away into his back pocket. Stefan took a look around the room, glancing at her digital clock, seeing it was 3: 00 a.m. Stefan got up, and walked out of Elena's room, turning off the light behind him, and went to the bathroom to flush the empty toilet and turn on the faucet. That way it would seem as if he had used the restroom and was now washing his hands.

I walked back out of the bathroom and down the steps to be greeted by Bonnie.

"Hey, Stefan," Bonnie waved.

"Hey, have u seen Elena by any chance?" I asked, and then felt foolish after hearing Bonnie's next words.

"Stefan," She put her hands together and laughed. "You're at her house, she's bound to be here somewhere! Just call her." Bonnie then walked away, shaking her head in amusement.

"Right," I said and walked into the kitchen. "Elena?"

"No," Meredith's voice said and then she appeared from behind a cabinet. "She's in her room."

"What?" I turned and walked back up the stairs to Elena's room.

______________________________________________________

_October 23__rd__, 2009 (It's three a.m. so more like October 24__th__, 2009)_

_Dear Diary,_

_Stefan is probably downstairs looking for me, or just still in the bathroom so I'm gonna make this entry short. I've never given much thought to how my life would be. Though if I had given any thought to it, I'd make it exactly just like this, but minus the challenges and the complications standing in the way of the love between Stefan and I. I don't know how to explain our love, or my feelings towards him....Hopefully you just already get it by the fact of my previous entries! I'm glad I have Stefan in my life, and I'm glad he's mine. Oh my god, I gotta go, someone's coming down the hall. Write to you later._

_~Elena_

Elena Gilbert closed her diary, and put it on her book shelf just across the room from where she once sat.

I put the diary behind a picture of Bonnie, Meredith, Margaret and I on the bookshelf, and placed a plush teddy bear that my ex-boyfriend Matt gave me a couple years back. I loved him, and still do. But my love for him now is way different then what it was before.

"Elena?" Stefan's voice sounded from the hall.

I turned quickly to see Stefan appearing in my room.

"There you are," He said.

"Here I am, all alone," I answered and walked towards the window, peering outside with a yawn.

"Elena, I," I turned to see that Stefan had closed and locked the door, and was wearing a face of sincerity. I walked to him and we sat on my bed.

"Yeah?" I replied and he smiled, pulling me into him.

"I just wanna' let you know, that I love you," He said and I closed my eyes.

"I love you too," I sat up then, needing to look into his eyes. "But why do I feel like this is goodbye?"

"Because," Stefan stood up then, and I did too. "It is."

"W-what? Why?" I asked, sitting back down.

"Just for a little while and I'll be back tomorrow night okay? I just need to see Damon, and work things out inside my head." Stefan started towards the door but I jumped up, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him back that way I was in front of him and the door.

"No," I walked up to him, that way our faces were inches apart.

"Elena," He sighed. "What are you doing?" He asked and I grabbed his face, pulling his lips to mine.

Our lips departed and I could feel the tension between us. "Elena," He said, his breath starting to quicken. "I can't."

"You can," I said, and started to kiss him again. I could feel two things out of him.

1.) One half, was that he wanted to stay and kiss me.

2.) The other was that he didn't want to kiss me, and get down to business so he could kiss me without knowing something bad, evil, dark, and dangerous was lurking outside in Fell's Church.

And I could feel two things out of me as well.

1.) One half was that I wanted to stay and kiss him as well.

2.) The other was that I didn't want to kiss him either, knowing something evil (Damon to be precise) was out there, threatening to take Stefan from me, me also. I wanted to get Damon out of Fell's Church so Stefan and I, along with my friends and family, could live happily.

Stefan started to give into the seduction that was rising, but I pulled back, noticing that I had unzipped his jacket and my hand were on him. I looked at him, and he looked confused.

"Didn't you...?"

"You need to go," I said and his face became more confused. "I'm not kicking you out, I would never, ever do that, but you said earlier you needed to go....So go. I don't want the big bad out there killing off people like in the past, if you have a chance of saving them. Go." I finished and his eyes filled with understanding.

"If that's what you want..." Stefan started for the door, zipping up his jacket slowly, and I let him go, but I needed at least a promise kiss.

"Stefan, I,"

Stefan whirled around and crushed his lips to mine, and I knew that no matter what I said he wasn't going anywhere.

_______________________________________

"You are such a gross person!" I said and Meredith giggled.

"Why?" Meredith asked.

"Cause your listening in on Stefan and Elena," I said and pulled her down the stairs to the living room. "Stop it! Let's watch the movie, and they'll be out soon!" I said and Meredith sighed.

"You know, Bonnie," I let Meredith go at last, and she sank on the couch. "You aren't supposed to treat friends this way."

I knew she was joking, but I had to reply. "Look who's talking!" I snickered and she threw a pillow at me.

I threw the pillow back, and Meredith started throwing more pillows, staring a pillow war, ten times more fun that pillow fights, and then the doorbell rang.

"Hold on," I said, walking to the front door, wondering who could be up at three forty-five a.m. When I opened the door, something made me drop one of the pillows I was holding.

No one was there, but I saw things flash before my eyes. I saw a hand stretched out, and a mouth bending down to suck it just as a cut appeared on the wrist, and the blood rolled down the wrist's edges and some dripped to the floor. I watched as then the image changed to a large dark scenery where people were screaming, and running all over the place. It was like I was there, standing in the midst of the crowd that was going all over the place. I strained my eyes to see who they were running from, and then it was like a force pushed them all into the blackness. I saw him. Damon. Standing there with a blonde girl in his hands, eyeing me with a blood-stained mouth. He then dropped the girl, ands her face was visible now.

I dropped the other pillow, seeing that it was Elena, and then I saw as Damon walked towards me. I then saw nothing. Nothing but the illuminated darkness the porch light gave off, and just as I was about to close the door I saw a card with something scrawled on it. I picked it up off the porch and saw that it had one word on it with a smiley face for the dot on the exclamation point. It said

Read!

I turned the card over, kicked the pillows back into the living room and shutting the door. I then saw there was a little paragraph in black ink. I then saw one word that stood out the most, and re read the paragraph, this time taking it in with each word.

It read

I'm coming for you! I will find you if you try to run away...I will kill your boy toy and I will drink the blood from your veins. Unless I want to make you mine that is! See you soon — Damon

I gasped, and ran up the stairs, seeing Meredith running after me out of the corner of my eyes. Not caring I started to push Elena's bedroom door open, but it was locked. I started knocking but no one answered.

"ELENA!" I yelled and no one came. Meredith took the card from me, and gasped too when done reading and she joined in on the banging and yelling.

"ELENA!" Meredith yelled, but it was probably too late.


	5. Chapter 5

The Vampire Diaries

masquerade

vol. 1: grasped

----PeytonAnneEllie

**(5)**

"Stefan!" Her voice was cool as silk, barely visible but yet noticed.

"Yeah?" I asked and she made me stop kissing her.

"Bonnie! MEREDITH!" She struggled me to get her off her, and I moved without wondering why, she ran to the door and threw it open, and I zipped up my jacket just in time.

"Oh my god, Elena!" Bonnie and Meredith said in unison, wrapping Elena in a hug.

"Guys, what's the matter?" Elena asked and I walked up behind her, curious on why they were acting so...scared.

"Someone rang the doorbell, I answered it," Bonnie was struggling to get every word in, but Elena and I knew what was going on. "No one was, and there was a note, and it says," She handed it to Elena who saw the READ! And flipped it over and read the paragraph out loud.

"I'm coming for you! I will find you if you try to run away...I will kill your boy toy and I will drink the blood from your veins. Unless I want to make you mine that is! See you soon — Damon"

I watched as the blood from Elena's face drained to white. She was scared, we could tell, and yet she looked determined.

"That's it," I said, taking the note and re-reading it two times. "We need to go."

"Stefan!" Elena's eyes had a hint of fury, fear, and determination, but I could tell she really did want to leave. "We...we can't!"

"And why not?" I asked and she looked down at her feet.

"Cause, if we keep running, what makes you think he won't just go looking for us?"

"Elena's right!" Meredith said. "If Damon came back for Elena, then he will probably fight to get her!"

"Yeah, and if you guys do move," Bonnie added. "What makes you think he wont keep following you until he finally gets Elena? What will you do then? Run again?"

I thought this through. Damon was the one where if he saw what he liked, he would fight until he got it. I knew Damon, back when him and I were deeply in love with Kathrine, and he was the one to hold a grudge!

"I never could get Damon correctly," I spoke and Elena, Bonnie and Meredith just looked at me, confused.

"What?" Elena asked.

"I mean, when we were younger, we used to hang out with Kathrine-a lot! And she liked us both," Tears were making my eye sight a blur. "But in the end she chose both of us. She thought that we spent a lot of time together, and that we'd be a great trio in her vampiric world. But she was wrong."

"I'm sorry," Bonnie said and Meredith nodded.

"Guys," Elena gave them a look and they stood there motionless. "Go on, Stefan."

"And once I found out she also chose him, I didn't want to be a vampire anymore. I didn't wanna share something this...beautiful with him. He would twist them around in his hands until they became ugly, figuratively, and he would make them his own. So the next day, we both went to her house and looked for her."

"And so then we found out that our lives couldn't be," A voice said, making us all jump. We turned to see Damon. "Our passed was complicated."

"So un-complicate them! I mean, your holding a grudge on your brother that happened hundreds of years ago?" Elena was speaking now, and I pushed the tears back down.

"What are you doing here," I said, stopping Elena from speaking anything else, or stupid.

"I just wanted to see if you got my note. You did. So I'm gonna' go now."

"No!" Bonnies voice came from no where as if it wasn't hers. The fury inside it made it sound demonic. And with such force, she pushed in between Elena and I, and charged Damon. Damon was too quick though. He grabbed at Bonnie. But Bonnie was _quicker._ She blocked his grasp, and pushed him out the window he came in from. He flew pretty far before falling, and at last he hit the pavement.

"BONNIE!" Meredith yelled, and ran to her side. Elena and I followed. We looked out the window to see Damon getting to his feet.

"WHAT CAN I SAY?" He yelled, a car went passed him, and he was gone. But his voice wasn't. "I'm your worst nightmare!"

Elena slammed the window shut, and locked it. "Bonnie. What. Was. That?" Elena asked and Bonnie kept looking out the window.

"Bonnie's not here anymore." The voice that sounded demonic replied.

"Haha," Meredith said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Fun's over now, you pushed Damon out a window. Let's take the voice back to normal now-"

"DON'T!" Bonnie's demonic voice boomed. "Touch me!"

I started to get confused, and then I had an idea. I grabbed Bonnie by the shoulders and slapped her once in the face. At first, Elena was pulling at my shoulder, trying to get me away from Bonnie. But then Bonnie walked backwards, as if dazed or full of head-ache pains. She gripped her head, and then she fell backwards onto the bed.

"Bonnie!" Meredith ran to her side, arms outstretched, but I grabbed her arms just in time.

"No! Don't touch her. Let her come out of her trance." I said and Meredith followed my orders, no matter how badly she didn't want to listen.

"You guys go downstairs and I'll stay here with her until she wakes up." Elena said and Meredith started off down the hallway. But I didn't go.

"No, you go I'll stay." She shook her head.

"I think she'd like it better to wake up to me first. I mean, she still barely knows you. It's either me or Meredith staying up here."

"Meredith." I said.

"But what if she touches Bonnie?" She asked.

"She wont do any damage, trust me," I said and Elena sighed, knowing I was true.

"Let's go get her," Elena said and we started off down the stairs towards the living room where Meredith is.

"Hey, Meredith," Elena entered the living room first. "Can you go stay with Bonnie up there until she wakes up?"

"Yeah," Meredith wiped something off her face, and walked passed Elena and I, heading up to my room.

"Wild night, huh?" I said and Elena laughed nervously, resting her head in her hand, thinking.

"Yeah," She turned around, back turned to me. "I just don't get how Damon keeps getting in!"

"Me either," I said and started walking towards Elena.

"You know," She said, turning to bury her face into my chest. "Why can't all this just stop?"

"I don't know," I answered and I could feel her tears soaking through my jacket. "But what I do know, is that he just drug Bonnie and Meredith into our mess."

"I know," Elena stopped crying, and lifted her head to look at me. "Stefan?"

"Yes, Elena?" I looked down at her and she wrapped herself around me.

"Whatever happens, I just wanna' say I love you," Elena answered and I stepped back a little.

"Why does this sound like goodbye?" I asked, Elena sniffed and stepped away from me.

"Because it is," She answered and turned her head to face the couch. "You need to go talk to Damon. Otherwise he might end up killing all of us. Please, Stefan...do this for me."

I looked at her, and slowly nodded. "If that's what you want...I'll find Damon and talk to him."

"Just do something before you go," Elena said and I nodded.

"What is that?" I asked and she pulled her hair covering her neck back, and tilted her head.

"Drink," She urged and I closed my eyes.

"Elena, no!"

"You need your strength-"

"I can't-" I began and she continued.

"To fight Damon-"

"I could kill you-" I tried but she didn't stop.

"And stop him from hurting us!" Elena finished and my eyes opened to a slit.

"I-I can't," I took a step forward, trying to pull myself away, but my animal self inside needed the blood of her. "Elena, pull her neck back. Hide it."

"I always tell you, you can contain the beast within," She took the last step between her and I, closing the gap until we were touching each other. "But now, now I need you to drink. Drink me."

I looked at her, and nodded. I could see her neck, and I could hear her heart quickening, and I couldn't resist. I grabbed her by the shoulders, and I looked down, squeezing my eyes closed tightly. God, Elena. I thought. Don't let this kill you! I then felt my fangs come down, and I could feel her heart beat now. It was the only sound I could hear. I looked at her, and she flinched a little.

"Drink," She grabbed my head, and pulled me into her neck.

At first I didn't want to. I wanted to kiss her neck, back away and laugh at her for wanting me to. But the heat of her blood, and the pumping of her heart was too much to ignore. I dug my fangs into her neck, and I heard her yelp of pain that lasted for a second, and I started to suck.


	6. Chapter 6

The Vampire Diaries

masquerade

vol. 1: grasped

----PeytonAnneEllie

(NOTE: if you like listening to music while you read, then for the beginning of this chapter I say you should listen to SUNDAY Y SUNDAY by PARAMORE. It goes great with the beginning so yea...And for the very end, if u don't want a slow song, then just listen to DON'T UPSET THE RHYTHM by NOISETTES...if u like fast songs and just funky fun to listen to, I highly recommend! Haha, X_C...-P.A.E.)

**(6)**

I could feel it: the bitter sting his fangs made. I could feel my , coursing through my body, leaving and entering Stefan's own body. I wouldn't do this on a regular basis, god no!, but it was something Stefan needed. Needed to live, needed to fight Damon off from hurting us all, needed it to protect us. I could feel my body weakening, and I didn't like it. But it was what I had to do. I could slowly feel the world slip beneath me, and I let it. Stefan picked me up off my feet, and slowly walked to the couch, placing me on it, and laying on top of me to continue the feed. I felt my head hit the plush couch, and I felt his fangs dig deeper into my throat. I gripped his bag, digging my nails into him. He enjoyed the on his tongue, he enjoyed it 100% sure, but a part of me loved it too. The room grew a dark line of black around its edges, and it started crawling its way to us on the couch. I tried to warn Stefan of the intruder, but he was too preoccupied with my . I saw it engulf the whole room, until the side of Stefan's face was the only thing illuminated out of the darkness. I watched as the darkness slowly crept in, and stole all light away.

__________________________________________

I knew it was too much, but her was simply irresistible. I knew that she could die, but her . Her ! Sweetly rich as chocolate covered strawberries. I finally had enough, resisting the urge to drain her like a pool being emptied. I took my mouth away, and I could see the stain on her skin. I shook her, hoping her eyes would flutter open, and she didn't move.

I shook her again, this time saying her name. "Elena?" But still, nothing.

"OH MY GOD," A female voice sounded from behind me. "ELENA!"

I turned, forgetting to wipe the from my mouth, and saw Meredith standing there, helping a weakened, but awakened, Bonnie.

I got up, letting Meredith put Bonnie down on a chair. "Don't touch her!" She snapped and ran to Elena's side. "Elena! Elena! Answer me," Meredith was shaking her, pressing down on the two bite marks I had just made. "Stefan, how could you!?"

"She told me to, if I wanted to stop Damon to drink." I answered.

"Not this way you don't! Find an animal or something! Call the ambulance!" She barked and I ran for the phone in the kitchen. I picked it up, and dialed 911. It rang three times before the pick up.

"Hello, 911, what is your emergency?" A asked and I quickly answered.

"There's this , my friend, and she was attacked by an animal or something. She needs ."

"Calm down sir, we can't understand you and your trouble until you calm down!"

"I can't calm down when my friend is in the living room, probably dying!" I snapped and the started asking questions. I hung up, running back into the living room and sweeping Elena into my arms.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!!!" Meredith yelled and I looked into her eyes.

"Listen to me! If the ambulance come, say there was just a mistake."

"If the ambulance comes, I'll say there was a mistake." Meredith repeated, easily warped by my Powers.

"Good, now you and Bonnie won't remember what happened! I'm taking Elena to the hospital and we'll be back soon. Until then, take Bonnie upstairs and continue to talk to her. Getting her out of her trance."

"I'll take Bonnie upstairs to talk her out of her trance. We won't remember what happened while you are taking Elena to the hospital. You'll be back soon."

"Bye!" I said, snapped my fingers and ran out the door to my car.

I placed Elena in the backseat, and got in the drivers'. I started the car, and headed towards the Fell's Church Hospital.

_________________________________

I could feel the hum of the wheels of a car running over the earth below me. I knew that's where I belonged. Otherwise, why else would I still be here. I mean, last year when I found out Stefan was a vampire, I fell off of a three foot building, only to fall into his arms and betray 's sequence. I should be in the ground right now. I should be in a six foot whole, that way I could live happily from this world people call home. I knew four things though...

1.) Stefan almost killed me

2.) Stefan was protecting me

3.) Stefan was taking me somewhere...but where?

4.) Stefan loves me

I opened my eyes for a split second, and saw nothing but darkness. Then I saw a bright light, so bright I had to squint my eyes, and my eyes fluttered closed and I went back into the black abyss of ...or so it seemed.

__________________________________

I pulled into the Fell's Church Hospital, and I jumped out of the car, almost forgetting to turn it off. I then grabbed Elena, and ran into the hospital with my supernatural speed, but stopping as I hit the front desk.

"Oh my, what do we have here?" A man behind the counter asked.

"Elena Gilbert. She was attacked by an animal or something...she lost a lot of ! Help her!"

"Calm down sir," The man said and I was on the verge of punching the man.

"People need to STOP telling me to calm down! My friend can die, and all people care about are calm people! ISN'T CALM!" I said and the man pointed down the hallway.

"First doors on the right, sir," He said, shaking a little bit. Good, I needed him to be afraid of me.

I ran down the hallway, hoping the spring in my step would make Elena stir. But nothing happened. I kept running, and I burst through the first doors on the right the man I had yelled at directed me to. I ran down the hall till a group of doctors saw me and Elena, and ran the rest of the way.

"What happened?" They asked.

"I-I don't know," I lied, punching myself on the insides. "She was attacked by an animal or something and she lost a lot of ! Please, just help her."

"Alright, go into the waiting room, we can't have an antsy person while were trying to concentrate." Another doctor said.

"Give her to me, hun," A nurse said, wheeling a bed on wheels towards me. I laid Elena down, and I could see the dry on her neck.

"God, what happened?" The nurse asked.

"Long story," A doctor said and they wheeled her off into the room that said EMPLOYEES ONLY. I sighed, and walked back out of the doors, and I made my way to the waiting room. I sat down in a black leather chair, hoping everything will be fine. But with my luck, nothing would be.

"She'll be fine," A very familiar voice said and I jumped in my chair. I turned to see the face that always brought me pain! And I had a feeling, even though it wasn't true, he was behind it. I looked into his face, and I knew that he could deliver her from pain and . But it would cost me everything.

Am I able to let that go? I thought, and looked down at the tiled floor of the hospital.

"You know what you have to do," He said again, and I looked back up. "Just say those three little words that will help you..."

I stared into his eyes. It wasn't the Powers drawing me to my answer. It was me myself. I looked back down at the tiled floor and stared at my stained hands. "Just do it."

"That's what I thought," I looked back up to reply, but he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

The Vampire Diaries

masquerade

vol. 1: grasped

----PeytonAnneEllie

(NOTE: there are a few words in here that you may not understand! So I put a * by them! So be careful, and look for the words with the * or *'s by them, and at the end of this chapter, you'll be able to learn exactly what they mean. Please enjoy this chapter, and please, as always, comment! I love this series, and I can't wait for the final two books in the series: the Return: Shadow Souls, and the Return: Midnight (coming soon!/2010/2011)----P.A.E.)

**(7)**

_October 24__th__, 2009_

_Dear Diary,_

_Elena, she made me...she made me drink from her. I didn't want to, but the beast within couldn't resist. I tried so hard to not take too much...but her blood on my tongue, in my mouth, to feel it surge through my own body, was simply irresistible! I brought her to Fell's Church Hospital, knowing she needs blood since I almost killed her, and right now she's in the intensive care room or something similar. I waited in the waiting room, wishing for her to not be dead. And then he showed up. He told me she'll be fine...that'd I'd have to give her to him. And I did... _

"She'll be fine," A very familiar voice said and I jumped in my chair. I turned to see the face that always brought me pain! And I had a feeling, even though it wasn't true, he was behind it. I looked into his face, and I knew that he could deliver her from pain and death. But it would cost me everything.

Am I able to let that go? I thought, and looked down at the tiled floor of the hospital.

"You know what you have to do," He said again, and I looked back up. "Just say those three little words that will help you..."

I stared into his eyes. It wasn't the Powers drawing me to my answer. It was me myself. I looked back down at the tiled floor and stared at my blood stained hands. "Just do it."

"That's what I thought," I looked back up to reply, but he was gone.

_So yes, I drank Elena. But for the price of getting strength. That's something we both wanted, Elena and I. She forced me, and I couldn't help it. Right now, I'm still in the hospital, and I'm writing on the back of the sheet of paper I swiped from Elena's desk. I'm using a pen I found on the magazine table. I can't quite get everything I want on a small paper cause I'm starting to run out of paper. So I'll hurry up..._She'll be fine _was exactly what he said. And apart of me regretted giving her up. But for the price of her life, I had to. So here's my last statement to Elena Gilbert: I love you, Elena. Please remember me, no matter how bad he forces me out. I write to you early in the morning. Please forgive me for my crass*. I'm sorry, and that'll will never happen again!_

_~Stefan_

Stefan Salvatore folded the paper and put it into his back pocket from where he retrieved it. He placed the pen back on the magazine table, and sighed. He leaned back into his chair and stretched. When he sat back up right, a blonde girl across the room was eyeing him with curiosity, and aw. She was checking Stefan out, and Stefan couldn't help but stare. Mostly in shock, but also for the fact that he was receiving hard-to-get looks from a stranger.

It sounds funny, but I enjoy this. I thought and smirked in my mind. I flashed her a smile, and she buried her face into her magazine, but I could still see her smile. I looked down, and could feel her eyes looking back at me. I glanced up and she smiled and I gave a wink and she looked back at her magazine, flipping a page. I then felt the urge to feed-and-leave. I got up, and walked passed her, brushing my pants leg against hers, and she knew exactly what to do. She waited for me to go into a janitor's closet after I made sure no one was watching, and closed it behind me. She then followed, doing the same.

"I saw you looking at me," I said with a smile and she pressed a finger to her mouth, locking the door without even looking.

"No need for small talk," She said, pulling the zipper on my jacket down. "I just need this!" She rubbed her hands down my chest, going for the contents in the sweats, and that's when she laughed softly, but nervously as if saying FINALLY! in her mind.

"This is what you want?" I said and she nodded, bitting her lower lip with seduction.

"This is _exactly _what I want," She laughed again, and kissed me. I did very little to enjoy it, though she did. She then pushed my jacket off, and I felt the surge of hunger rumble inside my stomach. I needed blood, and this source of blood was good enough.

She kept the kiss going, and I knew that I had to...I had to get her blood right now and here. I flipped sides, to where her back was up against the wall, and I started kissing down her neck; with much regret betraying our love between Elena and I. I was down to the girls neck, and I knew that this was it. She was sighing with pleasure, and I knew I'd have to do this now or never. I felt my fangs lower, and I grazed them across her neck, and then sank them deep into her skin, cutting the flesh like a super hot knife sliding through a huge stick of butter. I drank her slowly, and she felt the rush off of it. She wrapped her arms around me, wanting to keep this pleasure going. After a while, I could feel her heart beat slow, and I drew back with much force, mostly out of hate and anger against myself for letting her slip between the cracks. I drew my teeth out, and she grabbed her neck.

"Wow," She gasped, and I threw my jacket back one, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"You're welcome." I walked out of the janitor's closet and she called after me in a very pleased voice.

"Thank you kind stranger!" The door closed, and the rest, for her, was a Meir memory. I sat back down in the waiting room, and a doctor came up to me with good and bad news.

"Mr....Salvatore?" He asked and I nodded. "Elena Gilbert is just fine, she's resting with a blood pack going into her veins so if you visit her please don't touch the bag rack. But there is a generous catch,"

"And?" I asked and he looked at a piece of paper on his clipboard.

"Another Salvatore paid for all medical expenses. He went by the name of...Damon," The doctor said and my eyes grew wide.

"Really?"

"Yes, he left this note for you." The doctor handed me a note in Damon's quick and squiggly handwriting...

Stefan,

I know you hate me right now, but I had to do you a favor. Not out of the cruelty of my heart, oh no, this wasn't for you, this was for you giving up and handing her over-finally! I need to pay for my baby if she's gonna' be so strong...and most of all mine! Thanks again, oh and be expecting your death soon so this whole ritual thing can begin.

Your's truly,

Damon Salvatore.

The doctor walked away and I crumpled the note into my fist. "Damn, you Damon! I'm gonna' kill you!" I got up, threw the note away, and walked down the hall to Elena's room for some checking up on how she's doing.

___________________________________________

So pugnacious**. Damon Salvatore thought. He never learns!

I looked down at the leave covered grounds before me. It was Fall, almost Winter, and I could feel every heart beat in the world! But the one that stood out the most, was hers. Elena Gilbert. The golden girl, the one that every girl wants to be, and the one every boy wants! Well know. I thought. She's mine...finally! But what should I do first. Shall I rip Stefan's throat out and feed it to her, then changing her to be mine forever, then take over Fell's Church? Or shall I have a little fun with this first? If only life as a normal human was this fun.

I grabbed a card off my desk, and wrote the following on it...

Stefan,

I'm not sorry for the pain I've caused you, but I've decided to give Elena back...for now. I need some fun. Enjoy, and still be expecting your death soon!

Your brother,

Damon Salvatore

I put it in an envelope and wrote...

STEFAN

on it and put it in my pocket. I grabbed my car keys and walked to my car. I slipped inside, and pulled out of my driveway, heading for Elena's.

I'll leave it with her friends. I decided, and pressed the petal to full speed!

______________________________

"You feeling better?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah, where's Elena and Stefan?" Bonnie asked.

"Uh...they said they'll be right back." I said and Bonnie nodded, slowly sitting up, leaning against the wall.

"Can I get a glass of water?" Bonnie asked and I nodded.

"Be right back," I got up off the chair I pulled to Bonnie's side from Elena's desk, and I walked down stairs to the kitchen just as the sun was entering the sky. I filled a glass all the way till there were two inches of nothing left, and started back up the stairs when the doorbell rang. I sighed, and placed it on the little table that held a vase with flowers in it. I then ran to the door and opened it.

"Hello?" I said and there he was.

The most beautiful man I've ever seen before. He had black hair, and pale, but most beautiful, skin. He wore black shoes, dark blue jeans and a black T-shirt that pressed tightly against his muscles. He had a black leather jacket over it, and that truly grabbed my attention.

"Hello, is Elena or Stefan here?" The man asked.

"No there not, can I take a message?" I asked and he nodded.

"Just give this to Stefan, please," The man said and I retrieved it from him. "Thanks,"

"Wait!" I said, putting the note by the glass of water. "Why don't you come in for a while?"

"Well I do have to get going..." The man said and I didn't approve of that.

"Just for a little while?" I said, leaning against the door to balance me from my legs just collapsing under me.

"Well, just for a while." The man entered and I closed the door behind him.

"What is your name?" I asked and he walked into the living room.

"I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore." Damon answered and I smiled in satisfaction.

"Well, Damon," I answered, following him to the couch. "You just move here?"

"Well," He turned around to explore the view from the ceiling to floor window. "You _could _say that."

"Well," I placed my hand on his shoulder, thinking how odd this was for me touching a complete stranger that looked handsomely familiar. "What is_ that _supposed to mean?"

"It means," He said, turning around to face me. "That I haven't been here long, but I have been here long enough to know where things are."

"Cool," I answered, looking into his eyes, and felt this sharp pain stab my stomach. But it faded quickly. Then my vision got blurry, and my mind started to prickle. "_Oh_," I said, dazed and wildly confused. It was like, someone probing around inside my head, trying to uncap the long forgotten and the new secrets and memories.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked, in a much rather calm tone.

"Uh...I think so," I said, got up and ran to the kitchen, pulled my hair back and threw my face into the empty sink, feeling the need to hurl. But, I didn't! I just stared at the silver insides of an empty sink. I slowly pulled my head back, and looked out the kitchen window, again, dazed and wildly confused. I started to turn, my hair still pulled back, when Damon was right there, and he grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Aw," He said, and two sharp fangs elongated. "Look who already pulled there hair back for me? Thank you," Damon then went for the kill, sank his teeth deep into my neck, and began to suck.

___________________________________________________________________________

KNOW YOUR WORDS!!!

Alright, like I said, there are at least 2 words up in CHAPTER 7 of The Vampire Diaries: Masquerade by me, PeytonAnneEllie, and they are CRASS and PUGNACIOUS! If you know them already, then just click out of this chapter, or simply review it, and then wait around till CHAPTER 8 of TVD: MASQUERADE comes along! I love comments and reviews! : ) If you don't know these two words, CRASS and PUGNACIOUS, then here are the definitions from my WordPerfect11 dictionary it has built into it! (Yes I use WordPerfect 11, it automatically spell checks my words, unless they are the right word but in a diff. Form then it wont tell me.) So here are the definitions for CRASS and PUGNACIOUS!

crass adjective grossly insensitive and unintelligent.

-DERIVATIVES crassly adverb crassness noun.

-ORIGIN originally in the sense 'dense or coarse': from Latin crassus 'solid, thick'.

pugnacious adjective eager or quick to argue, quarrel, or fight.

-DERIVATIVES pugnacity noun.

-ORIGIN from Latin pugnare 'to fight'.

Now does it make sense? Yea I thought so! Anyway. CHAPTER 8 is coming soon, many people are, more like were, to get this chapter so yay! Until CHAPTER 8, idk wut u shall do! Haha, c ya soon!

X_C


	8. Chapter 8

**(8)**

_October 24th, 2009_

I didn't know what to do. Should I let him kill me? Should I fight him off? Should I struggle? Should I call for help? Should I...should I...should...I...

"ELENA, NO!" A shaken voice squealed, and just before my eyes rolled into the back of my head, I saw Bonnie and Meredith running into the kitchen, followed by a blurry shape that looked exactly like...Stefan?

No, that couldn't be him. I just need to rest my eyes for a while, all this thinking is getting me tired. And then I was asleep. I felt my body slump onto the floor, and just before the room spun into a whirl-wind of flying colors and flying noises, a sudden boom of black gave me an eery feeling that when I awoke, or if I even woke up at all, things would be different.

...

I was flying. Well, kind of. I was more like falling, but aiming myself to land on the grass instead of the concrete. But something made my eyes jerk to the right. A noise. A voice.

"Elena, please wake up! Elena! Elena!" Voices called from the distance, and I tried to look over the tree tops, but I couldn't.

I had fallen below the tree-top line. Looks like I was going to...

"AGH!" I yelled, sitting up right in a jerk. "What the hell!"

"Elena!" Bonnie's voice squealed again. "Are you okay!"

"Where's Stefan?" I asked, slamming my hand on my throat, feeling two little puncture wounds already coming to a healed close. "He helped me didn't he! He was just here. Where did he go!"

"Elena," Meredith said, sitting by my feet. "Stefan was never here. It was just you, me, Bonnie, and that man that tried to kill you. He was like an animal."

"No. No. Where is he?" I asked.

"He isn't here." Bonnie answered.

"Unh.." I said, and fell back into the couch, falling into a deep pit of weariness.

...

When I woke up, I sat up in bed, looking around the room. I picked up my cell phone, leaving the room, hoping not to wake Meredith or Bonnie. I mean, when it's one in the morning, you try not to wake someone. I dialed Stefan's number once I was downstairs, and pressed the CALL button, waiting for him to answer.

"Hello?" A groggy voice picked up.

"Stefan, it's me, Elena. Listen, could you come over to my house for a bit? I want to see you." I said into the reciever.

"Sure." We hung up, and ten minutes later, a light knock was heard on the door.

I opened up, and I threw my arms around his neck quickly, squeezing him tight.

"Are you okay, Elena?" He asked, pulling me into the house and shutting the door as quietly as he could manage.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. It's just...this man came by earlier, and he drank from me. I didn't know who he was until now. It's Damon. He's back."

"What!" He said, backing up into the door. "He drank from you!"

"Yes. I blacked out. I thought I saw you here, but Bonnie and Meredith said you weren't, I got scared, passed out again and...now were here. Did you know Damon was in town?"

"Yes, I did." He looked down, and then lifted his eyes into mine. "Stay here, okay? I need to go talk to him."

"Okay. Be careful." I felt his lips crush to mine, and then he walked out the door, the door swinging closed softly behind him.

I went into the living room, sighed, and then went back upstairs, climbing back into bed and falling asleep instantly.

...

The next day, I woke up and Bonnie and Meredith were no where to be seen. I found a note stuck to my mirror and I went to it, reading it quickly.

_Elena,_

_Meredith and I went to return the movies and get some lunch. Man, you slept long.  
Anyways, we'll be back soon, so don't worry._

_~ Bonnie_

I threw the note away, wondering where he was. He should be here by now, he told me he would be. Where was he!

I passed the mirror, and for the first time, I saw a white figure cross through the reflection. I went to it, looking at my own relfection. I looked paler, more than usual. Not good. But the late arrival of my lover was starting to tick me off. How could he be late!

"Elena! Come down please." His voice called, and I smiled, biting my lip in a seductive way, and walked down the stairs to where his voice had lured me to.

"Yes, lover?" I asked, looked into his eyes, and found that same spark of love he felt for me, just like the way I felt for him. "You called?"

"Give your boy a kiss?" He asked, and I closed the gap between us, putting my hands on his shoulders.

"Yes, Damon." I smiled, as did he, and pressed my lips to his.


End file.
